


Driving

by PeaceLilies



Category: Motorcity
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLilies/pseuds/PeaceLilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck takes a drive and does a pretty good job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving

“Alright Chuck…are you ready?” Mike asked, face on the vid screen on Blond Thunder’s dash. Chuck was gripping the steering wheel for dear life. He gulped and nodded.

“Y-yeah, I’m ready.”

“Okay. When the light turns green, just go. You got this, Chuckles. And…easy on the screaming.”

The blond just kept breathing, telling himself he could totally do it. He’d been practicing with Mike for WEEKS. They’d practiced at a much slower pace and he had noticed himself getting better. This should be a piece of cake.

“Okayokayokayokay,” he mumbled to himself, eye on the light. It turned yellow and then green. Chuck moved his foot from the break to the gas and pressed it to the floor. He really wanted to scream as the car flew down the track and obstacles popped up from what seemed like out of nowhere.

“Oh jeez, oh man, holy shit, sweet baby gumdrops,” he breathed to himself in a squeaky, much softer version of what would have been a blood curdling scream if he wasn’t driving. He moved the steering wheel as he’d been taught, pushing the panic to the back of his mind as best he could.

It felt like the course would never end. By the time he passed the finish line and stopped the car, he was pretty sure he was gonna throw up. He could see Mike right through the windshield, jumping up and down and smiling.

“You did it Chuckles! That was awesome!” he was saying as Chuck opened the door and stepped shakily out of the car.

“I did?”

“Yes! Yes you did! Oh man! I am so proud of you, dude!” And Mike was hugging him so tight and literally just lifted him off the ground and twirled him in a circle.

“Ughh, Mikey, don’t do that…Imma puke.”

“Sorry, sorry. Hahaha. I’m just so happy for you! This is such a big deal! We should celebrate…”

“No, Mike, I really don’t think that’s necessary. I just wanna go back to my room and go to—-“ but Mike had one hand on his waist and the other against his cheek and he was kissing him, definitely kissing him….and it was kind of nice.

They broke apart and just kind of looked at each other.

“I, uh, um…congratulations?” Mike said, letting him go and backing away and rubbing the back of his neck. Chuck knew he was red as a tomato, but he smiled a little and stepped closer. He held his hands behind his back and pecked Mike’s lips.

“Thanks, Mikey.”


End file.
